The Shadow of Revenge
by NorixWolfe
Summary: Link is in love with Zelda, but when he confesses after Ganondorf is defeated she sends him back in time. Furious with her actions, Link finds a new, dark purpose for his existence in a timeline where no one knows who he is. Rated T for Strong language, suggestive situations, and dark themes.


**Author's Notes**

This will be my first submitted Legend of Zelda fanfiction and I wanted to start it out with a few warnings.  
This story will contain strong language, dark themes, and suggestive situations.

I'd also like to give a really quick thanks to my mate for helping revise and review the chapters before I release them.

On that note, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"I'm using my power to hold him," Zelda cried out as a beam of light burst from her hands, stunning the weakened Ganon as it struck. "Use your sword to deliver the final blow!" she urged, collapsing as the beam faded.

I turned to face the beast that laid before me, the cause of every problem I'd experienced. All the pain I've felt, the death I've witnessed; every bit of evil I'd encountered was his doing. It was his fault I had lost seven years of my life trapped in the damn temple, his fault I'd lost everyone I called a friend, his fault the Great Deku Tree, and countless other guardians, had perished.

I breathed deeply, closed my eyes, and let out a furious call as I plunged the magical blade through Ganon's skull. Then, there was silence. I slowly opened my eyes, hands falling away from the Master Sword and feet stumbling back to the ruined marble floor. Wide-eyed, I took in the sight of the lifeless creature before me.

It was over.

It was all finally over.

I turned to look at Zelda, the corners of my mouth curling in a triumphant grin. But it was not returned, her face instead warped with grief.

"We did it." I choked, the words spawning no more than a feeble nod from the princess.

This wasn't right. Zelda should have been cheering: we just defeated Ganondorf! Now, her kingdom could be restored to its former glory.

Her kingdom...

There was no kingdom left for her. The castle, no, all of Castle Town, was gone. Her army had been slain, her people dwindling to a fraction of its former population. Even though the Evil King was gone, Hyrule was in no better state than it had been when his black heart still beat. Now, it was Zelda's responsibility to rebuild it alone.

But she didn't have to do it alone. I was here, after all, and she knew I would do anything for her. She had to have known that.

"Princess...I know you're worried for your kingdom but, please. You don't have to do this by yourself. We can do this together, rebuild like we talked about before!"

"Link..." her voice trailed to silence, eyes cold and staring right through me.

"We can recruit the architects and workers from the Gerudo Desert! I have no doubt the people of Kakariko would jump at the chance to help rebuild."

"Link, I-"

"We could rule the new Hyrule, king and queen!" I interrupted. "I know I'm not one for politics, but-"

"Stop it!" Zelda yelped, voice cracking. "Please...you're only going to hurt yourself."

"What?" I rasped, every bit of hope within me deflating at once. "What are you talking about?"

"Link, I know how you feel, but...but I can't return your feelings."

"But I love-"

"Please don't say that. You're only setting yourself up for more pain. I need to do this, to rebuild my kingdom, by myself. You just," she sighed, "you need to forget your feelings for me."

"No! I can't forget them!" I sputtered, words falling out faster than I could keep up. "I would wade the depths of time for you! You don't have to do this alone. I'll always be here for you!"

Without a single wince of pity, she stared back.

"You really aren't going to stop, are you?"

I shook my head, hands shaking.

"That's just how you are." She smiled, though her brows were still furrowed. "Come here."

I obeyed, the knot in my stomach cautiously starting to unravel. Within arm's reached, she held up her slender hand for me to stop.

"Close your eyes," she commanded softly.

Again, I obeyed.

There was a rustling of cloth, then, to my surprise, breathy notes from an Ocarina.

'A song as a reward, somewhat disappointing,' I pondered. But within a few lilting notes, it became starkly apparent the nature of this song.

My eyes shot open as she finished the tune and I reached forward in a desperate attempt to claw the instrument from her grasp. It was already too late; a soft blue light engulfed my body as Zelda lowered the flute from her lips.

"Zelda! Why are you doing this?!"

She smiled again, a genuine grin this time.

"Link, you are a true hero, the hero this land needed. But your time as a hero is over. You deserve to live once more without this burden."

"You can't-"

"I'm sorry."

"No! Zelda, I love you!"

I struggled to keep the sight of her in focus as the light grew around me. My eyes welled with tears as I saw her turn away. In the last moments as my body began to fade, I caught only the motion of her dress sweeping above the ground as everything around me burst into light.

I loved her. I did everything for her. I spent my life following a path of pain and struggle lead by her hand, and now she finally gave me an answer.

I loved her and she sent me away.

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

That's the end of the prologue, let me know what you think of it so far!

I'm hoping the get the first chapter up within a week or two, but we'll see!


End file.
